


Thrasher

by Femmevee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, But he isn’t important to the story so it doesn’t matter, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The war is over and everyone are pals, because I can’t cope, bee is a secret murder machine send tweet, oh also prowl is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmevee/pseuds/Femmevee
Summary: Sleeping with Bumblebee was never gonna be easy.





	Thrasher

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something I threw out because I looked and realized I’ve been super behind on ISA but also I was inspired to write fluff so

Blitzwing scowled sourly as the energon dispenser hummed away, pouring the pink liquid of life into a fresh cube. He jerked his hand away and, without so much as a blink, downed the contents in two gulps; he was going to need it, anyway. The poor ‘con had barely gotten a wink of recharge the lunar cycle prior, evident by the heavy grey bags underneath his dull optic. His normally rigid posture was now slacked like a dead earth flower, and all in all, he was straight up just not having a good time right now.

“Gooood morning, honeyyy~”

Bumblebee bounced out of the berthroom, looking positively radiant. His yellow coating shined in the cybertronian sunlight as he danced up to Blitzwing, snatching the empty cube from the unresponsive mech’s servos and filling it up with his own morning energon. As it filled, Bee turned his helm over to his partner, who was either spacing off or really, really loved that ‘Hang in there, baby!’ poster Sari brought them from Earth. 

“So, how’d you recharge last night, Blitzy?”

This brought the ‘con to attention. Blitzwing snapped his helm over to the yellow mech, faceplates now reddening and broiling with a barely controlled rage. If looks could kill, Bumblebee would be ten feet under. The little mech gulped and pulled away from the dispenser, his cube now filled to the brim. Eager to get away from the spite filled look of the crimson visor, Bumblebee shuffled over to the sleek, white countertop, not so white anymore due to cycles of messy projects and accidents. He hopped up on a perfectly Bee sized step stool to a perfectly Bee sized chair, sipping away at his energon in hopes that the subject matter of his sleeping habits wouldn’t be brought up again until the next start of the solar cycle.

But alas, this was not meant to be. This was the day Blitzwing finally had enough, was broken to his limit, McFucking Snapped if you will. The beige mech stomped over to the counter and slammed his forearm across from where Bee sat. Bumblebee looked up from his energon, a small, pink droplet on the corner of his lips. Even in his anger, Blitzwing reached across with a delicate servo to wipe Bumblebee’s cheek, rousing a small, soft smile from the Autobot. 

“I recharged on the couch last night, bug. Do you want to know why?”  
  
Oh right. That. Blue optics widened and quickly averted their gaze to the floor, yellow servos fidgeted with the half empty cube nervously. 

“Uh- beeeeecauseee you love me so much, and you wanted me to have the berth all to myself?” He stammered.

Blitzwing smiled, “Guess again.”

Bumblebee ex vented heavily and threw up his arms, sloshing around the pink liquids of the cube, “You know I can’t control it, Blitzwing! I have no say over what happens to me in my recharge!”

A deep red smile broke over Blitzwing’s face, contrasting the sudden darkness of his faceplates. The mech clutched his servos together and brought them up to the side of his helm, blinking his optics and speaking in what was a disturbingly accurate imitation of Bee, “_Ohhhh, let’s share a bed together, Blitzy! It’ll be so romantic waking up in your arms, Blitzy! _ALL I’VE WOKEN UP WITH SO FAR IS MY AFT ON THE FLOOR AND MY OLFACTORY SENSORS BROKEN IN THREE DIFFERENT PLACES!” The ‘con finished his thought with fury, practically frothing at the mouth. 

“You know I never mean to hurt you, Blitzbrain! It just sorta- happens!”

Both mechs gave each other a frustrated look, neither lasting long before caving in with a soft ex vent, fixing their optics to the ground. It was kinda nasty. They should clean it sometime. Nah.

“...Look,” Blitzwing finally spoke, quietly. Bumblebee met gazes with him again, and took note of the reluctant smile on his chiseled blue faceplates. 

“We can try again tonight, okay? If it doesn’t work, then…”

As Blitzwing trailed off, Bee reached over to grasp at his partner’s servo. The beige mech looked back at him with a warm smile stretched across his lips, a reassurance that everything would be alright.

“If it doesn’t work,” Bee continued for him, “then we’ll figure something out. We always do; before the war, after the war, always.”

The warmth in the Decepticon’s gaze grew, and Blitzwing brought the yellow mech’s servo up for the softest and sweetest of kisses.

“Always, just like we promised.”

They became lost in each others optics for a time that seemed to be endless, just soaking in the enchanting sight of their partner, to be each other’s for as long as either functioned. Bumblebee’s gaze eventually drifted away, to the counter top, the wall, the clock on the wall that was reading half past- oh no.

“SHIT SHITSHIT-” Bumblebee reared up, spilling a few drops of energon to the growing collection of stains on the counter top, “WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

“FUCK!” Blitzwing crashed the nearby stools as he followed suit, faceplates etched with panic. The pair scrambled around the house, gathering up any predominantly useful looking archives in the nooks and crannies in the luxurious minute they gave themselves before flying out the door.

“Wait!” Blitzwing called after his love, who was racing but a few paces ahead of him, “Shouldn’t we brush our teeth?!”  
  
“BRUSHING IS FOR LOSERS, BLITZBRAIN. IF I GET CAVITIES THAT’S THE DENTISTS FAULT!”

The beige mech find he couldn’t argue with that logic, and with no further complaints, the two began the messy start to their just as messy day

_________

“C’mon, Blitzy, you promised!”  
  
Outside their curtains, the hustle and bustle of the lunar cycle flashed in bright neons. Cybertron’s two moons peeked out from behind the sun’s rays, and there was absolutely, positively no way that Blitzwing was gonna get in the same berth as Bumblebee.

“I told Ratchet those grandpa shorts made him look great; I lied. I told Starscream that speech he gave at the banquet was amazing; I lied. I told Prowl that getting ten inch nail acrylics would help him type faster. Guess what? A lie.” 

“You’d lie to me?” Bumblebee whimpered like a kicked puppy dog. Oh no, it was The Voice. Blitzwing instinctually averted his gaze for what was to come next, but even that didn’t work as he could still picture the precious, big blue optics, those adorable lips pulled into a pout, the way he’d fiddle his fingers together because he had nothing else to do with them-

“UUUUGGGHHHH. FINE.” The ‘con finally conceded defeat and climbed under the blanket with Bee. Damn those puppy dog eyes. Bumblebee chirped happily, which absolutely melted Blitzwing’s spark as the little mech squirmed to be as close with his partner as possible, not wanting to miss out on any potential cuddle action. Blitzwing reached over to deactivate the lamp on the nightstand and swept his arm around to hold Bumblebee’s back in a supportive snuggle.

“Goodnight, bug.”

“‘Night, Blitzbrain.”

Alright, maybe this wouldn’t be as terrible as all those other times. 

_________

He was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

It had started not three megacycles after the two mechs had fallen into recharge, warm and happy in their lovers embrace. Blitzwing, ever the light sleeper, had awoken the instant the grip on his arms became just a pinch too tight.

“Oh no. No no nononononono_AAAAAACK__-“ _

His quiet pleas turned shrieks echoed throughout the berthroom as Bumblebee, in a show of strength that outclassed Megatron himself, gripped Blitzwing by the forearm and tossed him like a sack of burger buns to the wall. The beige mech struck the same spot he always did, evident by the poorly covered up holes in the wall that all came crumbling down within an instant. Blitzwing gritted his now gapped teeth in the faint moonlight, storming up from where he lay to the berth, where Bumblebee was recharging away as if nothing happened. The beige mech snarled as he kicked the berth. 

“**BUG! WAKE UP!**” The ‘con practically roared into the yellow mechs face. But alas, no response. Bee was out like an offline corpse, and wasn’t waking up anytime soon. Any attempts to shake him would result in Blitzwing being hurled once again across the room, and he really didn’t need any more dents. Besides, the beige mech had already resigned himself to another lunar cycle on the couch, maybe he’d get lucky and find another old bag of crackers in the cushions. 

Heavy pedesteps echoed throughout the apartment as Blitzwing trudged off to the couch in the living room. The ‘con dropped himself down with a huff and began shifting to make himself more comfortable. As he rolled to his side for the seven hundredth time, Blitzwing gazed out at the city in all its dark splendor. At first, he had been hesitant to live in a place that had an entire wall made of glass (because whatever you look out at can just as quickly burst right in), but over time he had grown to appreciate the view of a planet he had once been cast from, especially now that he was sharing it with someone he loved so dearly. Even if that someone was the reason he was banished to the couch.

Blitzwing’s gaze drifted down to a stack of datapads on the tray table, curiously, he snatched up the one organic made story in a pile of tablets; The Hungry Caterpillar, a book, they called it, from earth, gifted by Sari after the two mechs had shown an interest in her native planet’s insect population. With a faint smile, he flipped open the hardcover book and began to breeze through its pages, using the light of his own optics to read the primitive text.

‘_Now the caterpillar was no longer small. He was a big, fat caterpillar. He built a small house, called a cocoon around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. Then he nibbled a small hole inside the cocoon, pushed his way out and became a beautiful butterfly!’ _

Blitzwing pauses, hovering over the last few sentences. A cocoon…Suddenly, a devious smirk found itself etched across the sneaky ‘con’s lips. 

Oh, he was going to do something very, very stupid.

_________

As the two mechs rescued themselves for recharge the next lunar cycle, Blitzwing scoured around the house and found what he was looking for in a thick, heavy comforter. Proudly, like a cat showing off its latest dead bird, Blitzwing strolled over to the berth and dumped the mass of cloth next to Bumblebee, who jolted at the sudden movement. Curiously, the yellow mech pulled the floss pick from his mouth and looked from the blanket to Blitzwing.

“Are you cold, Blitzy?”

The aforementioned mech squashed a giggle down his intake, jagged mouth pressed into a thin line. “Nooope~”

“But I’m not cold! Are you sure you’re noOHFUC-“

The realization came too late for poor Bumblebee, who was strangled with the blanket faster than an optic could blink. Blitzwing rolled the comforter around the struggling chassis, which gave him a vague sense of deja vu of the time he and Bee played “Origami With Live Badgers 2”, a true video game masterpiece. By the time he was done, Blitzwing was holding a very soft, very Bee sized blanket burrito.

Bumblebee poked his head out from an opening at the top, gasping for air both mechs knew he damn well didn’t need.

“Jeez, Blitzy, I get that I tick ya off sometimes, but that’s no reason to be suffocating me!” 

“Suffocating you? No, little bug! I was trying to cocoon you!”

Bee tilted his helm to the side, optics squinted in puzzlement, “_Cocoon _ me?”

Blitzwing nodded in affirmation, “Yes! Right now you’re just a little caterbee, but when you wake up now, you’ll be a big beautiful beeterfly!”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, Blitzbrain.” The yellow mech snorted. Bumblebee caught the traces of a chill in the air as the crimson grin split apart and showed something more blue and level headed.

“No, but it is a theory to look into. You said it yourself, if last cycle didn’t work, we’d figure something out.”

“Hmmmm..” the yellow mech stuck out his glossa in thought, thin brows knitted together, “I did say that, didn’t I? And I was all romantic and shit too, damn. I can’t refute it now. Not that I want to, of course.” 

“So you’ll try it?”

Bumblebee sagged back into his blanket prison, content with his new life of restraint, “Ah, whatever, sure, cocoon it up, Blitzbrain!”

The aforementioned mech broke out into a smile and gently yeeted his partner onto the berth. Bumblebee landed with a soft oof and wiggled around, not unlike the caterpillar that inspired this whole ordeal. Blitzwing slipped in under the sheets after him and pulled the Bee-burrito close, reveling in the little nuzzles his love still managed to gift him. The beige mech reached over to deactivate the lamp on the nightstand, then swept his arm over around to snuggle his cocoon to sleep, hopefully with both parties still on the berth by sunrise.

“Goodnight, bug.”

“‘Night, Blitzbrain.”

“I love you.”

“Mhm, love ya too.”

_________

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, hitting Blitzwing in the optic. The groggy Decepticon mumbled something about tinted windows as he buried his head within the mountain of pillows on the berth.

Wait- the berth! He made it! 

Springing up with unusual vigor, Blitzwing looked around at the brightened berthroom. No new dents, holes, leaks, nothing. Beaming with pride, the beige mech turned to the sleeping form of his Bumblebee, who was still blissfully snoring away. 

“Bug- bug! Wake up!” He excitedly whispered as he gently shook the yellow mech on the shoulder.

“HUHBWHATWHERE-“

Bumblebee bolted up, tangling himself within the heavy blanket as looked around quick enough to give himself whiplash. After a while of watching the panicked Autobot struggle, a strong servo steadied the mech out and cupped his chin, bringing him up to Blitzwing’s ruby optics.

“It’s alright, darling, it’s just me.”

“You- oh, hey! It is you! We did it!” Bumblebee exclaimed with glee, throwing the last of the comforter off his chassis as he hugged Blitzwing around the neck cables. 

“We did! And look- you’re even more beautiful than the last time I saw you,” the beige mech cooed, peppering Bee’s cheek with light kisses. 

It was almost too much for Bumblebee, who looked to the side in hopes that the sun’s glare would hide any blushing, “Oh, you romantic piece of scrap.”

“Scrap I may be, but I’m your scrap.”

This admission broke Bee of what was left of his will, and the blue optics turned themselves back up to adoring red. They spent what seemed like forever in the berth, exchanging kisses, soft touches, and sweet words meant for no one but them. As the sweetness died down, Bumblebee drifted his gaze over to the sunspots dancing on the wall, the nightstand, the clock on the nightstand that read quarter til- oh no

“OH FUCK, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on tumblr: Femmevee


End file.
